The Brother Who Waited
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: It wasn't his brothers who had made the mistake, it was him. Leonardo had failed and, because of one wrong move, because of one wrong step one of his brothers had paid a price that was meant to be for him.(set in 2012 version one shot.)


**Summary: it wasn't his brothers who had made the mistake, it was him. Leonardo had failed and, because of one wrong move, because of one wrong step one of his brothers had paid a price that was meant to be for him.(set in 2012 version one shot.)**

 **Disclaimer: you know the game, I don't own it because lawyers told me to.**

 **Thanks to beta MyLittleRobin for being my second set of eyes.**

* * *

They jumped from roof to roof top, it was another night patrol and, so far everything was going well.

"Check it out dudes," Mikey yelled, as he flipped and landed safely on the other roof.

"That's nothing special Mikey, watch this," Raph said.

"Well then, come on dude, I don't have all night!"

"Guys, we need to stay quiet and keep a look out." Leo hissed.

"Relax fearless, I'm just gonna give Mikey a good punching," Raph said as he grinned at Mikey, who gave his brother a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but bro, you've gotta be on the same roof as me if you want to hit me."

"Yeah, well ya better start running." Raph smirked devilishly.

Raph jumped over the alley and landed safely onto the same rooftop as Mikey. Soon after, he started to chase Mikey around. Donnie turned to Leo, who was still keeping an eye out.

"Come on Leo, we've been out here all night. So far nothing has happened," Donnie said.

"I know, but most nights when nothing seems to be going on something bad happens."

"Got ya!"

The two brothers turned their head to see Raph playfully holding a grip around Mikey and using his other hand to ruffle around his brother's head.

"No fair," Mikey whined as if he was being tormented, "Come on bros, help a brother out," Donnie and Leo only smile, "Dudes."

Leo frowned- he could sense that something wasn't right; someone was watching them, but who? His eyes scanned the area, mainly keeping his eyes focused on his little brothers since he knew they weren't paying attention. Donnie had joined in as well, and Leo smiled as Donnie took Mikey in for a hug.

He had turned from the scene to once again look for the culprit that was watching his brothers when it happened.

"Mikey!"

Hearing the sudden, desperate call, he turned and his eyes widened, quickly accounting for the youngest absence.

What happened?

 _Where was Mikey?_

Leo took a step back, eyes widening in fear as he turned around, searching for his brother, when he finally caught sight of him.

 _I wasn't paying attention._

His little brother had taken a hit for him- from a foot ninja, no less. Mikey had jumped in front of him even though the blade was meant for Leo. He had taken it for his older brother.

Mikey's eyes widened in pain when the foot ninja took out the blade, blood spewing out from his plastron in rhythm. Leo wasn't sure where the blade had hit, but he was pretty sure it had hit somewhere near Mikey's heart.

Leo caught Mikey in his arms when his brother fell back, and he carefully lowered them both to the ground, holding Mikey upright. Tears threatened to fall when Mikey coughed up blood. He hadn't seen the foot ninja come up behind him, but his littlest brother- His Mikey- had.

Donnie and Raph had gotten over their shock quickly and adrenaline and their brotherly instincts took over, keeping as many of the ninjas at bay from their brothers.

"L-Leo," Mikey had only barely whispered.

"Hang on, Mikey."

"Leo!" Leo didn't dare take his eyes off his little brother, not even when Donnie yelled for him.

"Raph!" The sound called again, this time a different name.

"What is it, Donnie?" Raph asked, as he kicked away a foot ninja.

"We need to get Mikey out of here if we want to save him! He's losing a lot of blood already. Leo- keep talking to him, keep him awake, and place a hand over the wound to slow the blood loss."

Leo had already done half of what Donnie had asked of him. He had put as much pressure on Mikey's chest as he dared, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk. He had failed as a leader and failed as a brother, and now he couldn't even talk to his dying -no not dying not his Mikey please- brother.

He thought he had been the one who had payed the most attention, but it turned out Mikey had. Now, because of one mistake, his mistake, one thing that he didn't do, his brother had taken the fall and was dying -please- in his arms.

"L-Leo." At the sound of his name, Leo drew his attention back to his brother, finally pushing past the knot in his throat.

"You're going to be okay, Mikey," Leo said.

"P-promise me... s-something."

"Not now Mikey, you're going to be fine. I know you are, just hang on." Now that he had started, Leo couldn't stop talking.

"Just p-promise me."

"Guys, now's our chance," Donnie said, but everything sounded muffled. "Raph, pick up Mikey- slowly- we don't want to cause him more pain."

Raphael bent down, but as he attempted to pick Mikey up Leo gripped onto him tighter. Leo didn't know what was happening, all his focus was on Mikey. He wasn't going to let Mikey go- he'd probably never come back if he let him go.

-His brother please, please no it was his mistake please, please, PLEASE-

"Please stay," Leo sobbed and Raph and Donnie sighed.

Everybody hated seeing Leo like this, their older brother was falling apart in front of them and the last thing they wanted was Leo to blame himself.

"Come on fearless- for Mikey," Raph said.

"Mikey."

Raph had managed to untangle Mikey just enough for Raph to break Leo's grip and the hot headed brother picked Mikey up into his arms gently and slowly.

"Don't blame y-yourself," Leo heard Mikey whisper just before Raph took off.

"Come on, Leo let's go."

Leo looked down at his hands and noticed the blood.

 _Mikey's blood._

He shakily got up and followed Donnie back home.

* * *

Mikey had already lost consciousness when they got back to the lair. After surgery, Master Splinter sighed and walked Leo away from his youngest bedside to help the oldest of the four clean the blood off himself. Luckily, the damage wasn't as bad as Donnie had first thought. The blade didn't go very deep, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

Mikey went into a coma soon after the operation. Minutes had past and -no please- soon, so did days -not his Mikey-, Leo had spent most of his free time watching over him

He had made the mistake, _not Mikey_ \- guiltily.

He had failed and he knew that.

He had tried to help make up for what had happened. He had demanded Donnie take any needed blood from him. It had worked in Leo's favour when it turned out Mikey and Leo were the only ones to share the same particular blood type. However that wasn't enough, not to him, he had already failed, failed as an older brother and failed as a leader. And he would do anything to make sure Mikey would wake up.

He didn't hear Donnie, who had wanted him to rest and take it easy. He didn't care about the names Raph would call him just to get him out of the room. Even Master Splinter couldn't make Leo move away from the spot. He would only move when his body needed to, but other than that he would stay and wait.

He waited …

Waited…

And waited…

He didn't notice the time, he just kept waiting.

He didn't notice the days going by, he just kept on waiting.

And he didn't notice his family falling apart.

He just kept waiting.

Donnie sighed as he watched the two before turning to Master Splinter.

"What are we going to do, Master Splinter, if-if Mikey doesn't make it?" Donnie choked out.

"I fear, my son, that will break everyone's heart, but especially Leonardo's. The family must remain strong and help Leonardo pull through those dark days, or I fear you will lose another brother, and I will lose another son."

Donnie wiped at the tears in the corner of his eyes. The family was only just hanging on. Raph wasn't doing so well either. His older brother had also spent most of his time alongside Mikey, when he wasn't running around topside and hunting down the foot clan to quench his rage and grief.

Master Splinter had forbid him, but Raph had still went on his own and their sensei just didn't have his strength to talk him out of it.

"Mikey, wake up now," Leo whispered, as he held onto Mikey's hand. "Time to wake up, little bro, you over slept."

Beep …

The heart monitor was now one of the only sounds that filled the lair.

"Prank's over, Mikey, Raph will get mad if you keep lazing around."

Beep …

"Donnie's worried, that you won't talk to him anymore. Come on little brother, let's wake up."

Beep…

"Sensei's not the same."

Beep …

"Please wake up, wake up little brother. I miss you too. I-it should've been me," Leo said.

His eyes being to close, but something caught his attention.

His eyes being to close, but something caught his attention.

Mikey's brow furrowed and his head tossed.

"L-Leo." A hoarse voice breathed

Leo blinked

"R-Raph."

Leo's head slowly lifted up from resting on the bed. He gently placed a hand over Mikey's forehead.

"D-Donnie."

He was waking up.

He was waking up!

"Guys!" Leo yelled, watching Mikey.

Leo didn't dare to take his eyes off his little brother as he called out for the others, but where were they.

"Guys!"

"What is it, fearless?" Raph asked, as he jogged into the lab, brow creased in worry.

"Get the others, Mikey, h-he's waking up," Raph didn't move. He stood there staring blankly at Leo.

"Don't just stand there, Raph!" Leo ordered, now turning around to see his hot headed brother still just standing at the door way, "Get Donnie or Master Splinter, Mikey's waking up!"

Raph didn't move.

"Now!"

"Leo, look."

"Just for once in your life Raphael, follow my damn order."

"Leo, if ya just listen to me-"

"What's going on in here?" Donnie questioned loudly as he entered the room.

"Not now Donnie, Mikey's waking up."

"Leo, you need to look," Donnie said.

Leo frowned, but turns around to look at Mikey anyway. He sank back down into his chair and his brothers walked up to him. He didn't understand, Mikey was talking to him just then calling out for his brothers.

But Mikey hadn't moved. There were no signs of any movement. Donnie had started to check on Mikey, but he shook his head.

"But he was calling for us," Leo said coarsely.

"Leo," Donnie said quietly.

"Come on Leo, ya need some rest. You're mind's playing tricks on you," Raph said.

What had just happened?

Leo wasn't sure, he was sure that he heard Mikey talking-calling out for his brothers, but he…wasn't? How come he could hear Mikey's voice but his brothers couldn't? He refused to budge when Raph tried to move him, he held his ground and sat there on the chair. He watched Mikey's chest go up and down and listened to the beat of his little brother's heart, reassuring himself that he was still alive.

Mikey was so, so still, it just... wasn't... it didn't fit! Mikey never sat still.

He didn't make it up, he didn't dream it- right?

They took my sunshine away they took him where the light doesn't show.

Leo felt strong arms wrap themselves around him, and he glanced up.

"Sensei?"

"Yes, my son."

"I'm sorry."

"May I ask for what Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked.

"For being a failure. For not saving my brother," Leo said.

Master Splinter sighed, he let go of his oldest and forced Leo to look him in the eye by placing a hand on his chin and gently tilting his head up.

"My son, it was not your fault. What had happened was Michelangelo's choice. He did it because he thought it was right. Do not allow your guilt to be your downfall, my son."

"L-Le- Leo."

No it's not real it's just my mind playing tricks. He didn't realize he said it aloud.

"L-Leo."

"My son, open your eyes, for I hear it as well."

He slowly looked over at his brother. Mikey had called out his name again and Leo saw his mouth move. He looked over towards Master Splinter, who nodded.

"I will get your brothers Leonardo. You stay with Michelangelo," Leo nods.

"It's dark." Mikey whined.

"Shh's Mikey it's-it's okay. Can you open your eyes?"

Mikey's eyes slowly opened. He didn't take notice of Leo sitting beside him at first. His head slowly turned and a small smile appeared on his face. Mikey was shocked when Leo took him into a hug. The youngest lifted his arms and placed them around his brother slowly despite the pain he was in, and hugged him back. His eyes slowly moved to the doorway, where the others were standing and watching.

Mikey smiled again-he was home, no longer trapped in his own mind, no longer alone. He was home and he knew the family was falling apart, but now he could help them get back on their feet. He could stand along the road and help them, just like they helped to guide his way back home.

"L-love you big brother," Mikey said, his eyes returning to his clinging brother.

"Love you to little brother," Leo returned, clenching his arms tighter around Mikey.

* * *

 **What's up world? So, a big shout out to MyLittleRobin for being the beta for this one shot. (shouts.) Thank you! Don't forget reviews will be forever welcomed.**


End file.
